Let's Annoy Tokio Hotel
by Rayne Forever
Summary: If you can't take a stab of humor...do not read. Basically, all about a girl and David annoying the guys. I LOVE Tokio Hotel. So don't think I hate them. REVIEW please! It takes about ten-fifteen seconds! Come on! T because of later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

**First things first!**  
**Disclaimer: I take no credit to these ideas, unless I state so. They were all created by someone with a but more humor than me, unless I state so. And I thank them for their comical genius. So, I will state and thank the person who created the plathora of ideas of ways to annoy the wonderful, glorious and SEXY memebers fo Tokio Hotel, whom I do not own. *sad face* But Life goes on. So, THANK YOU WHOEVER MADE UP ALL OF THESE! I LOVE YOUR GENIUS!**

"Rayne," David Jost called to the twenty-year-old sitting in his office. "Ready to hear your new assignment?"

"Hell yeah," she said.

"You're going to get a point system based on pranks/annoyances you pull on the guys," David explained. "And then, based on the number of points, is what I'll get you for your birthday."

"You have a deal," Rayne said after a moment of thinking. Rayne pulled her black hair into a high ponytail and blinked her blue eyes, nodding to David. "But, why are you having me do this?"

"I think this needs to an amusing tour," David said, patting Rayne lightly on the head. He sat on the edge of his desk. "Start on a list RIGHT NOW with ways to annoy them. Make a list for ALL of them, and then make a list for each memeber. Can you do this?"

"Oh, fuck yes," Rayne said. "Annoying people is so simple, I could do it in my sleep!"

"Well, start sleeping," David said.

Rayne shrugged. "Start thinking of that point system and my birthday presents. Right. Now."

"Okay," David said in a small squeak.

Rayne grinned, got up from her chair and skipped out the door and to her room. She turned off the lights and lit a few candles near her desk. The light shinning eerily on her face, she grinned evily to herself and began her task.

Rayne and David have packed and are preparing for the tour. The bus pulls up and they climb in to find the rest of Tokio Hotel sprawled out in front of them. Rayne glanced and David and pulled one of her many devious faces.

"Not now, Rayne," David said. "Tomorrow."

"Whatever," Rayne said, tossing her suitcases down and flopping down next to Bill on the couch. She hugged him and then started poking TOm in the side.

"What the hell?" Tom asked between little mouse-like squeaks. Rayne kept poking him and his squeaks grew louder.

"Rayne, knock it off!" Georg said, looking up from some disgusting magazine.

"Nope," Rayne said and gave Tom and EXTRA hard poke. His squeak was much louder than the others.

"STOP!" Gustav pleaded, covering his ears.

"I'd rather not," Rayne said as she continued to poke Tom. Tom's squeaks were starting to very much so annoy the rest of Tokio Hotel.

"Would you quit already?" TOm and Bill asked, very annoyed, at the same time.

"Nah," Rayne replied, poking him harder, his squeaking getting louder. Bill grabbed both her hands and Rayne leaned back against him. She pulled her feet off the floor and started poking him with the tip of her shoe.

"NOOOO!" Tom begged.

Rayne looked at David. He gave a slight nod and Rayne stopped. She twisted her hands out of Bill's grasp and left to put her suitcases up. David followed her under the pretense of doing the same.

"And how was that?" Rayne asked in a hushed tone.

"Good, actually," David replied. I rather enjoyed watching that. But those squeaks got a bit annoying."

"It's not MY fault he squeaks like that," Rayne said. "So...about those points..."

**Haha...Thank you ProvesYouWrong from deviantArt! I give you all credit for the squeaking Tom idea! I love your genius!**

**Oh, and rate how this went from 0-5. Five being the worst annoyance possible, and 0 being comfortable. **

**-xRaynex**


	2. Chapter 2

Rayne sat on a chair backstage while the boys were preforming. Her black hair had ben put up, and she had a very serious expression on her face. She was studying the list she had created of ways to annoy the poor, unsuspecting boys of Tokio Hotel. Don't get her wrong! She loves them with all her heart. They're her favorite band, anyway.

She read down the list, trying to find something that wouldn't attack Tom, ONLY. She would prefer something that would annoy all of them. And she needed something good, as the last one had only gotten her three out of five points. The more points Rayne got, the better her birthday present would be. It might seem shallow, but Rayne was all for a challenge.

The guys were playing 'Menschen Suchen Menschen'. She needed to hurry up a bit if she wanted to have a plan and have the papers hidden again. She found a great idea to use against Tom, but, like she already decieded, she wanted to target all of them. And so she kept looking...and looking...and...Rayne found one...and then changed her mind.

She got frustrated with herself for not being able to find an idea. This was only the second one! She needed more! She needed something good! But what? Where was that one idea that was just perfect to use?

"Dammit!" she declared, almost throwing the papers down. "Why does everything I want to use, target a single one of them!"

"Rayne," David said. He was sitting across from her. "Calm down."

"Calm and patience, not my thing," Rayne said.

"I realize this," David said. He held his hand out. "Let me see the list."

"Fine," Rayne said, handing it to him. She folded her arms across her chest as she waited for David to come up with something from her long list.

He pulled a pin out and made a few marks on the paper.

"What are you doing?" Rayne asked, getting up and moving to look over his shoulder. He had circled three different ideas. Rayne read them over and then patted David on the head. "I shall do just that. Get my props, will you?"

"Whatever," David said.

Rayne skipped away and down through a back door. She ran up a flight of stairs and down a narrow hallway. She burst into a room, rather dramatically, and dived at a person sitting on a chair. She pulled the man out of the way and as the boys were changing songs, turned on the intercom.

"Hey, Tom," she sang. "Your mother flew your underwear down. Please come collect it after the concert! Thanks!"

And she turned it off.

"What the hell?" Tom asked into the microphone. All the fans in the stands were laughing quite histerically at the comment Rayne had made.

"Oh, and she said to watch your language," Rayne added. "She also says she sends all her love and kisses. Bill, she said you might want to dress a little less like a girl sometimes."

"I DON'T DRESS LIKE A GIRL!" Bill screamed into the mic.

Rayne rolled her eyes and got back on. "I'm just transmitting the message."

"MOM!" Tom and Bill shouted.

"Uh, dudes, she's not here right now," Rayne said. "She called."

"She's so getting a very angry phone call," Bill said. Tom nodded.

"Oh, but anyway, guys," Rayne said. "Go back to the concert. Don't let me interupt!"

Rayne turned back to the guy who was originally working there.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm annoying them as a deal with David. Do me a favor and don't tell?"

"Nein, I won't," the guy said. "Have fun! It sounds very entertaining!"

"So far," Rayne said. "It's not bad. I've just started."

"Okay," he said. "Now, out."

Rayne walked out, feeling rather happy with herself. Then something occured to her. Simone hadn't actually said that! Rayne rushed back to the backstage room and tackled David.

"I need Simone's number, NOW!" she said.

"I'll call her," David said, pushing her off. "Just move onto phase two."

"Alright," Rayne said. She got the stuff off the chair she was sitting on and put it on. She looked at a mirror and laughed.

She had put on a large, black, bushy mustache, and pulled her hair down. She had a huge sombrero on her head. She had one of those Mexican ponchos on as well. She grabbed a bit of spray-on tan and put it onto her fair skin.

"How do I look?" she asked with a Spanish accent that made her German sound so weird.

"Try it in English," David suggested.

"How do I look?" Rayne asked in choppy English with a German/Spanish accent mixed in.

"If you practice a few times," David said. "Maybe it would sound better."

Rayne nodded and quickly used her voice manipulating skills for the better. Rayne practiced saying the one bit of line over and over and over again. She even practiced with her other prop that would help her out.

She finally got it down and the boys were playing through 'Schrei'. She quickly checked to make sure everything was right and stalked ot the edge of teh stage. One of the sound guys attached a mic set to her and she charged on stage, wielding a plastic sword.

"I am nigo Montoya. You have killed my father, prepare to die!" Rayne shouted, running toward Georg.

"What the hell?" Georg said. "I haven't killed anyone!"

"My father's dead body begs to differ!" Rayne shouted, contiuning the English with a Spanish accent.

Rayne started fighting him with the plastic sword. Georg used his bass to block the thrusts. This caused loud notes to issue throughout the stadium.

"SAKI!" Bill shouted.

"And this is where I take my leave!" Rayne said. She climbed nimbly onto the speakers and grabbed a rope that was conviently hanging there. She pushed off from the speakers as Saki came onto the stage. Rayne kept the English langauge, but switched to an obnoxious American accent. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, COPPERS!"

She swung to the opposite side of the standium, did a perfect summersault in the air, and landed on a walkway with a perfect, ten-point landing. She turned, bowed, and rushed away. She ran back to the bus where David was waiting with her next set of props. She grabbed them and ran to the bathroom. She pulled all of the Mexican clotihng and accents off and washed off the spray-on tan.

She then pulled off her jeans and t-shirt and put on the long, plush, black robe. She tied the sash and and put on a nightcap over her hair. She even added a pair of slippers that had demon bunny heads on the toes. She walked back out and dumped her other stuff on her bunk. David stood there, leaning against the wall.

"You turn into a good mother," David said.

"Speaking of mother," Rayne said. "Did you call Simone?"

"Yep," David said. "She's going to play along if the boys call her. And she said to tell you good job."

Rayne took a bow. "Thank you."

Rayne moved and stood in the frame of the door of the bus. She crossed arms and leaned against it.

"They'll still be a while," David said.

"I just want to be ready," Rayne said, already tapping her foot. "Get my iPod?"

"Fine," David said. "So far, this is going very well."

David returned a few mintues later with Rayne's iPod. She put it on shuffle and 'Good Ridance (Time of Your Life)' by Green Day came on. She stood there, waiting and waiting and waiting for the guys. And finally, the screaming started dying down. Fans started to leave. And Rayne put away her iPod. She shoved it into the pocket of the robe and straightened up.

She put her ahdns on her hips and started tapping her foot quickly and in an annoyed fashion. She set a pissed-off look on her face, and then the guys showed up.

"I want an explaination!" Rayne declared. "RIGHT NOW!"

**So, yes, all finished! How was that? Please note, I do NOT think Bill dresses like a girl AT ALL. I love him. I wouldn't say that...I think...So anyway, review, please! And again, 0-5. 0 being comfortable, 5 being so Goddamn annoying.**

**And this time, there is only one person to give thanks to. And I have no idea who they are. I got it off a Facebook fan page and then I edited half of them. So, yeah. Sorry if you feel 'ripped off' or whatever. **

**Until next time!**

**-xXRayneXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And now the tables turn a bit on poor Rayne...**

**

* * *

**

"She's a DEMON!" Tom declared while they assumed Rayne was asleep. They were all sitting together on the tour bus, talking quietly. Rayne, however, was listening from a small storage closet. She was able to disconnect almost all of her joints and so she could fit in small areas without it getting too uncomfortable.

"Oh, really?" Georg asked sarcastically. "I thought she was an ANGEL or something."

"Oh, ha-ha," Tom replied.

"So, what should we do about it?" Bill asked. "What she did at the concert...Grrrr, I DON'T dress like a girl..."

"Of course not, Bill," Gustav replied, patting him on the back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bill asked while narrowing his eyes.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Gustav assured him. "But, back on subject."

"We could find a way to get back on her," Georg suggested.

"Yes!" Tom said, grinning creepily and rubbing his hands together. "We shall."

Rayne had to hold back the snickers that threatened to go past her lips. This was too much! Not much got to Rayne. Well, except for VERY inappropriate things ...and the Beatles, definetly the Beatles.

"But, what's she afraid of?" Bill said. "She seems uneffected by much we do. Although, when Tom's making out or a bit more...she gets a little green."

Tom laughed manically, grabbed Georg and they dashed off. Rayne heard them go back, but she had no idea what they were laughing about. They finally went back and to their rooms, and Rayne got out and re-popped her bones into place. She went back to her bunk and swung in. She pulled the blankets up over her head and soon fell into a deep sleep.

She wook up as they pulled into a hotel parking lot. She yawned and started stretching, hitting her hand on the side of the bus.

"Shit!" she hissed, pulling her hand back and nursing it. She got up and walked to the main area of the bus. She pulled the fridge open and got some ice. She put it in a towel and wrapped up her hand. She sat on the floor and waited for her hand to stop hurting.

Gustav walked out and sat on the floor next to her, grinning like an idiot.

"What the hell do you want?" she hissed, her hand feeling numb by then.

"Oh, nothing," he said.

Rayne glared, and then it let up. She couldn't stay mad at him for some reason.

"What'd you do to your hand?" he asked, pulling it towards him and pulling the ice off. Her hand was swollen and purple.

"Stretched, hit on the - OW!" she cried when Gustav accidently put too much pressure on her hand.

"It might be broken," Gustav said.

"Shit," Rayne said, brushing her hair out her face.

"Here, let's see if David can take you." Gustav helped her up and they walked back to where David was.

Rayne poked him with her good hand. He barely stirred. They both shook him and he got up.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Rayne has most likely broken her hand," Gustav stated to the barely awake David.

"How'd you do that?" David asked.

Rayne explained again.

"Take me to the hospital?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll take you," David said. "Let's get dressed though."

Rayne looked down, forgetting she was in a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"Good idea," she said. "I have dibs on the bathroom!"

"Not fair!" David said.

"SHUT UP!" Bill shouted.

"You woke the lion up," Gustav said. "Shh."

They got dressed and then into David's car. He drove her to the nearest hospital where she was seen instantly. After an x-ray, it was confirmed. Rayne had broken her hand. They wrapped it and put a cast over it.

"What? No fancy cast?" Rayne said. "What a rip-off!"

"Rayne, this isn't the time to be annoying," David said.

"I'm hurt, David, I really am," Rayne said.

"Hm," David said. "How many points are you up to."

"Eight," Rayne said. "And the max is ten."

"What are you talking about?" the nurse asked.

"Nothing," Rayne said after a pause.

They walked back out. On the drive home, Rayne told him about what the guys had said that night, and how Tom and Georg had gotten something after Tom laughed like a maniac.

"What do you think they're doing?" she asked, watching the town they were in slip past her eyes, covered in dull light and pouring rain.

Ha-ha, Rayne thought. Rain...

"Now telling with them," David said. "You'd better hope they don't past porn magazines everywhere."

"Pull over," Rayne said. "I have the urge to puke."

"You'll be fine," David said.

"Says you," Rayne said. But, she added mentally, You'll be singing a different tune when I puke all over this car of yours.

They got back to the bus, and Rayne puked behind a bush.

"I could have puked on your car, you know," she said, smirking.

David's eye twitched as they walked back onto the bus. Only Georg and Gustav were up.

"We're going into the hotel in a few minutes," Georg explained. "We just...Hey, what happened to your hand."

"Broke it," Rayne said simply. "What were you saying?"

"Oh, yeah," Georg said, getting back on track. "We just need to get Bill and Tom up long enough to get into our rooms. We'll be here a few days. Gustav and I already checked in, and we took your stuff to your room. Here's the key."

Rayne reached out with her good hand and took the card key from Georg.

"What room, floor?" she asked.

"Fifth, 657," Gustav replied.

"Thanks," Rayne said and walked off.

As soon as she closed the bus door, Georg and Gustav broke out laughing. They high-fived and walked off to get Tom and Bill, leaving David thinking, 'What the hell did they do to Rayne?'

Meanwhile, Rayne walked into the lobby and into the elevator. She tapped her foot on the glass floor while she waited for the doors to close.

"Hold the elevator!" she heard a man call as the door were sliding shut. She stabbed a button and the doors opened again. A tall young man slid into the elevator with her. He was drenching wet, his short blonde hair plastered to his head. He smiled at Rayne, dimples appearing on his tan face. "Thanks. I'm Lukas, but call me Luke."

"You're welcome," Rayne said. "Rayne."

"Like the weather?" Luke joked.

"Yeah," Rayne laughed quietly. "But spelled R-A-Y-N-E."

"That's cool," Like said. "I've never heard of that before."

"I'm all original," Rayne said.

"So, how long are you staying?" Luke asked as they passed the third floor.

"A few days," Rayne said. "I'm here with a couple of friends...and my mom's best friend."

"Cool," Luke said. "I'm here on a business trip. It's so boring."

"You should hang out with us sometime while we're here," Rayne offered as the doors opened on the fifth floor. "Come over to my room tomorrow night if you can. It's room 657."

"Sure, thanks," Luke said. "See you tomorrow."

Rayne walked out of the elevator and down the hall. She got into her room, and started giggling like a school girl. Rayne found Luke incredibly good-looking and had one of those stupid crushes on him. She opened her eyes and screamed. Porn magazines lined the walls, and there were a few X-rated images taped on.

Rayne ran to the bathroom and puked into the toilet. The bathroom - at first glance - had been left unharmed. She washed out her mouth and her face. Her eyes were closed when she grabbed the towel. She patted her face dry, and when she opened her eyes, a guys private parts were near her mouth.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed, throwing it down. She stomped on the towel and then pulled her phone out. She called Tom's phone.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Get your Goddamn ass to my room RIGHT NOW!" she screamed.

"Hey, calm down, princess," Tom said.

"Don't call me princess!" she screamed. "AND YOU BETTER BRING BILL, GEORG AND GUSTAV WITH YOU! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

Rayne hung up and puked one more time.

"Bastards," she muttered, washing her mouth again.

She heard a knock on the door and quickly walked over to it, keeping her eyes glued on the carpet, which thankfully, hadn't been messed with. She checked the door knob, nothing. She covered her eyes and opened the door.

"Oh, my, princess," Tom said, taking in her room. "You poor baby."

Rayne opened her eyes and punched Tom in the gut. He fell back onto his butt, and Rayne slammed her foot onto his chest.

"Clean it up, RIGHT NOW," she said, glaring down at him. She turned around and glared at the other three, who were trying to conceal snickers. "And three are helping. And if you don't, Bill, I'm taking all make-up, Georg, say good-bye to Green Day, Gustav...I'll find something, and Tom, say good-bye to the girls, guitars, and whatever else I can steal from you."

She bent down and pulled Tom closer by his shirt. "And I'll break your fingers, one by one."

Tom whimpered. Rayne dropped him and got off.

"Get cleaning," she said. "I'm going down to the lobby and getting some Skittles. And Bill, you can't have any."

"PLEASE!" Bill begged, throwing himself down at Rayne's feet.

"No," she said, shaking him off and walking away. She turned back and glared, the black eyeliner making it more intense. "Clean."

And she disappeared around the corner.

"She's evil," Bill said, pulling off the pictures on the bed side table.

"Just now notice?" Georg asked glummly, pulling off a large poster of a naked boy.

"No," BIll said. "I just didn't decide on the level of evil before this."

"Ah," Gustav said sarcastically. "Yes, because before this, she was TRULY a princess, like Tom calls her."

"Less talk and more work boys," Rayne said, walking back in with a bag of Skittles. She sat opened the door to the little porch and the rain washed in. She closed the door again and plopped down in front of the TV.

"Yes, bitch," Tom muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Tom?" Rayne replied.

"Uh, yes princess," Tom said.

Rayne started flipping through the channels.

"News...gay...cartoons...ugh, they're not violent...Oh, MTV," she said and turned the volume up. "Hey, look, you guys are on."

"Great," Georg muttered without enthusiasm.

"Stop whining," Rayne said. "You should have figured out from the start I'd make you guys clean it up."

She stretched out on her stomach to watch the rest of the 'Automatisch' video.

"Oh, and tomorrow, this guy I met, Luke, is coming over," Rayne said. "So be nice to me...and I'll be nice to you."

Bill banged his head against the wall.

* * *

**So, that's that. Happy day after Father's Day! Heh, review please! And, by the way, this idea thing, was all my doing. Not ripping anyone off...That I know of...Hmmm...**

**-xXRayneXx**


	4. Chapter 4

Rayne was stretched out on her stomach in front of the TV again. Bill sat on the couch, eating a bag of Skittles. The other three were scattered around the room. Rayne had an idea to annoy them, and with Luke's help, it could be even more fun. Although, thinking more about her idea and listening to her iPod, she thought it targeted Bill and Gustav more than the others. Oh, and Tom, too, definately Tom as well.

Rayne heard what sounded like a drum beat, but it didn't belong in the song. She rolled over and sat up, shaking out her hair. She hopped upp and walked over to the door, the guys watching her. Rayne looked out the peephole. She opened the door, pulling out an ear bud.

"Hey, Luke, thanks for coming over," Rayne said. She pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him. She pointed at the guys. "Know who they are?"

"Yes!" Luke shouted. "Bill, Tom, Gustav, Georg...Tokio Hotel!"

"Hello," Bill said slowly. "Rayne, you didn't say he was a fan"

"I didn't know!" Rayne said defensively. "Anyway, Luke, I need your help with something."

Rayne dragged him out into the balcony and shut their door.

"Okay, currently I'm annoying them for fun...and in a way, profit," Rayne said quickly and quiety. "If you help me, you'll see their bus and get to hang out with them. And don't worry about them hating you. They'll think it was all me, anyway."

"Sure," Luke said. "How are we starting?"

"Do you know the song 'Dude Looks Like a Lady'?" Rayne asked, trying not to laugh.

"I think I've heard it before," Luke said slowly.

"Great!" Rayne said. "And here's the plan..."

They went back in after Rayne had explained everything. She got out cards and poker chips.

"Poker anyone?" she asked.

"What are you up to now?" Georg asked, ignoring her question.

"I'm hurt," Rayne said. "I really am."

"She-witch," Tom said.

"You know me so well!"

"Let's play," Bill said, taking the cards. "Okay, so does everyone know how to play?"

"Uh, no," Luke said.

Rayne pulled him over next to her on the floor. "We'll be a team."

Luke grinned as everyone sat down around them. Gustav handed out the chips while Tom dealed the cards. Rayne had put 'Dude Looks Like A Lady' on her iPod. She handed one ear bud to Luke and they started playing.

"No!" Rayne yelled at Tom when he placed down a full house. "How the hell...? Screw you people."

"Sore loser, Rayne?" Gustav teased.

"Possibly," Rayne muttered, leaning back agaisnt the coach. She glanced down at her hand and grinned. She placed down a straight flush. "Read 'em and weap, boys."

"Okay, that's the third round you've won!" Bill said. "Let us play without you for a chance!"

"Fine," Rayne said. "Luke, you try on your own now."

Rayne kept the iPod with her and walked around, looking at everyone's hands. Hmm, Georg isn't doing too well. He'll probably fold. Rayne sat behind Tom, running her hands through his corn rows. She leaned down near his ear.

"Gustav's diary is somewhere in the bus," she whispered so low that no one else would hear. "I think there's something about you in there."

"You better not be helping him," Georg said, glaring at her.

"Oh, would I do that?" Rayne asked, getting up and walking back over to Luke. She handed him the other ear bud and watched his hand. Then she got bored.

Rayne started watching Bill intentlly while they played. He would squirm uncomfortablly while he played, almost dropping his cards for everyone to see. After a few minutes, he looked over at Rayne.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

Rayne instantly broke into the song 'Dude Looks Like A Lady' by Aerosmith. Luke sang the parts he needed to. Together, they didn't sound that bad. They finished the song, and everyone but Bill started laughing hysterically.

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE A CHICK!" Bill screamed.

They laughed even harder. Gustav fell back, clutching his sides. Georg rolled around the ground, kicking his feet in the air. Tom patted his younger twin on the back. And Rayne and Luke leaned against the other, holding themselves up.

"Whatever," Bill said, getting up and stealing Rayne's Skittles. "I'm going back to the bus."

"Oh, me too," Tom said, jumping up. "I need to find my extra guitar picks."

The twins left the room, Bill slamming the door loudly behind him.

"That was good, Rayne," Gustav said. "Normally your antics are really annoying for ALL of us, but that time...Oh, that was good. I think I'll be going back, too, though. I left something in there I would like to get."

"Let's all go back to the bus," Rayne said. "C'mon, Luke!"

They walked down, Rayne making them stop for more Skittles in the lobby. This should have given Tom plenty of time to crazily look through the bus. Or, at least Rayne hoped so.

"Done yet?" Gustav whined while she was debating getting the biggest bag or the next size down.

"This is important!" she said, pretending to be offended. "But, since I can tell SOMEBODY'S bored, I'll get the biggest. Besides, Bill will probably steal some from me anyway."

She paid and they walked out, Rayne getting out a handful of Skittles. They walked over to the bus, and Rayne pulled open the door with her good hand.

"We're ho-"

Rayne stopped short, seeing Tom picking up Bill. Bill was wearing a perplexed expression. One glance around the bus, and Rayne knew her plan had worked. There were sheets, pillows, blankets everywhere. And random objects were overturned and all over the floor. Rayne looked back towards the bunks and noticed everything was pulled out of them.

"Where the hell is that boy's diary! I want it!"

Tom dumped Bill onto a pile of blankets, starting to rummage around the couch. Bill landed with a light 'oomph!'

"Tom! What are you doing?" Georg asked, helping Bill up.

"I'm looking for G-" he started. "You know, it's none of your business."

"Rayne, why do I get the feeling this has something to do with you?" Gustav asked, turning towards her.

"Me?" Rayne repeated, playing innocent. "Would I do something like that? Wait, I would..."

"Exactly," Bill said. "Ooh, Skittles!"

He ran over to Rayne, grabbing a handful.

"I told you he would," she said, sticking her tongue out at the guys.

"Don't change the subject," Gustav said.

Tom, meanwhile, was throwing the cushions off the couch and digging underneath it.

"Tom! STOP!" Gustav commanded. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Uh..." Tom muttered.

Rayne walked back to her untouched bunk.

"Tom, where you afraid to touch my bunk?" she asked, starting to dig through it. She found the pain meds for her broken hand and tossed them aside. She pulled out a little black book. "And, isn't this what you're looking for?"

"Hey! That's MINE!" Gustav said, grabbing it from her. He glared at Tom and Rayne. "Why did you take my journal."

"I didn't know it was!" Rayne said, laughing as everyone else started to. "I just found it, didn't look through it and told Tom it was your diary!"

**Yeah, short. Sorry! Anyway, review, please? Rate 0-5, please? Anyway, I won't be updating until July 21st or LATER. I'm sorry if this proves problematic for you, but I have a birthday, vacation and move to deal with. Happy belated 4th of July for us Americans! And, credit to DiamondDemon[[a.k.a Avery]] at .com and ****Alice1986NL at **

******-xXRayneXx**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I decided to annoy everyone but Bill. I like Bill...But I prefer Gustav. He's so cute! Sigh...Damn age difference!  
-

Rayne cackled as she picked the lock for Tom's room. She finished and slipped inside, turning on the lights. Tom was laying spread eagle on the bed with the sheets twisted around his body. Rayne rolled her eyes and walked over. She stradled Tom and tapped hard on his face.

"What the hell?" Tom muttered, sitting up. He looked down at Rayne who was smiling sweetly. "Oh. What do you want at two in the morning?"

Rayne cackled again and stuffed one of Tom's bandana's in his mouth. Rayne giggled and tied Tom's hands behind his back. Tom glared at her as she did this. Rayne smiled at him, batting her eye lashes. She then tied his legs together and dragged him out of his room. She shut the door gently behind them and walked down the hall to Gustav's room. She picked that lock and went in, still dragging Tom behind herself.

She closed the door and made sure Gustav was still asleep. That was safe and she took him into the bathroom. She used Tom's shirt to hang him up on the towel hook on the back on the bathroom door. She patted his chest and smiled again.

"Comefortable?" she asked jokingly. "Oh, I'm sure you are!"

She stared at him for a second, feeling like she had left soemthing out.

"Oh, yeah!" she said and pulled out a razor. "How do you feel about having smooth, shiny legs for a while?"

Tom gave her a dath glare and attempted to yell at her, but his gag prevented this.

"I knew you'd love the idea!" Rayne giggled and started shving up his left shin.

She worked and worked on his legs for what seemed like forever to her, and then finished. She cleaned off the razor and put it back in her bag. She looked at the floor around Tom's feet and noticed the large pile of hair. She snorted and walked up to him again.

"I hope your legs don't feel TOO weird, sweetie," she said with mock love. Then she grinned evilly, pulling out a camera. "Do you mind?"

Tom's eyes widened in fear of what she was about to do. Rayne giggled again and began snapping pictures, getting all angels, all the facial expressions she could. Rayne finished and gave TOm a peck on the cheek, licking him the process. Tom gave a disgusted look which Rayne also took a picture of.

"Well, night, Tom," Rayne said, turning off the light and leaving. She made herself comfortable on Gustav's bed, right next to him.

The next morning, Gustav rolled over, directly into Rayne. Rayne and Gustav opened their eyes slowly, both groggy.

"What are you doing here?" Gustav asked, sitting up and stretching.

"I got lonely," Rayne shrugged, running a hand through her crazy hair. Half of it was pushed up and the other half lank.

Gustav shook his head, then said, "I'm going to the bathroom, be right back."

He left, causing Rayne to smrik and hold in her laughter. She waited for a minute and then heard Gustav yelp and Tom fall to the ground. This was when Rayne couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, holding her ribs. The bathroom door swung open, revealing a very annoyed-looking Gustav and furious Tom.

"RAYNE!" they bellowed.

Rayne paused in her laughing and dashed across the room. She opened the door and turned to them. They were stalking towards her, both holding their hands in fists.

"This, gentlemen," Rayne said, bowing deeply to them, "is where I take my leave!"

Rayne cackled the entire way down the hall to her room. She locked her door and started to pack up again. Today was there last day in the hotel they were staying at. Tomorrow they were hitting the road again, playing another concert, travelling again. The whole thing fell into a rut, being the same thing day in and day out for the most part.

Rayne called Luke and said good-bye before dragging her bags to the bus. She then sat on the couch, holding one leg up to her chest, debating the perfect moment to attack Georg with the next part of her plan. She waited for what felt like forever before Georg stepped onto the bus with his suitcase.

"Good morning, Rayne," Georg greeted her. "What's up with the odly sadistic joy aura that surrounds you?"

Rayne laughed like a madman before sighing and explaining her morning prank to Georg. She even showed the pictures to him.

"I liked his cheek when I kissed him," Rayne said, satisified with what she had done. She leaned over to Georg and added, "Like this!"

She took his face and pressed her lips to his cheek, liking him from the jawline to right below his eye.

"That's gross!" Georg said, wiping his face. Rayne took a picture and smiled at him.

"I know," she said, still smiling. "DO you mind if I play Disturbed?"

"Nope," Georg said.

Rayne got up and found one of her many Disturbed CDs, putting one in. 'Ten Thousand Fists' started playing.

"I like this song," Rayne said in a voice that resembled a little girl. But what Georg didn't know, was that Rayne had grabbed a box of matches as well, and that's not good with his highly hairsprayed long locks.

Georg had gone back to his bunk and was doing who knows what. Rayne however was plotting exactly- EXACTLY - how things needed to ocure. The doors opened and Bill walked in with his five suitcases.

"Why so much crap?" Rayne asked as the song transitioned.

"Well, one's for my hair, another for my makeup, and then I have two for clothes, and the last one has shoes and jackets," Bill explained.

"I'm worried about you, Bill," Rayne said, turning down the volume.

"Why?" Will asked, setting down most of the stuff, planning to put it up later.

"You act like an American girl, Bill," Rayne said softly. "I mean, a suit case just for your makeup? Bill, I know a good therapist. I'm sure they'd be happy to help you get past this femine stage."

"WHAT!" Bill screeched. "I DON'T ACT LIKE AN AMERICAN GIRL!"

"Actually, you're right," Rayne said. "I needed to be more specific. You act like an American gay man."

"I. Am. Not. GAY!" Bill bellowed.

"God, shut up!" Georg shouted.

"Hush, Bill," Rayne said, placing her pointer finger over his lips. "I know you're not gay, but it sure seems like it at times."

Bill glared at her, giving himself a very evil expression.

"Leave my sight!" Bill yelled.

"No," Rayne said, sitting down and turning her Disturbed CD back up. Bill walked out of the room, after picking up his bags, snarling.

"Keep your face like that too long, and it'll be permanet!" she shouted after him. When she heard Bill squeak, she started laughing all over again.

Later that night, the boys were preparing for another concert. Rayne was seated right in the middle of stage, purposefully taking up room.

"Saki," Tom complained to the bodygaurd, "please remove her."

"Yes," Saki said. He walked over and picked up Rayne, tossing her over his shoudler. Rayne gave an expression that was mixed with anger and perplextion. She shrugged it off when they got backstage, and Saki put her down. When Saki turned to leave, Rayne grabbed his sleeve.

"Saki, can you help me something?" she asked.

"Depends," Saki said.

Rayne explained what she would be doing that night during the concert.

"But it sounds like Georg could get hurt," Saki said. "And I disapprove of him getting hurt."

"Oh Saki," Rayne laughed. "He won't get hurt! I promise!"

"Well, I'll just make sure someone will take care of it, just in case," Saki said, concern plastered on his face.

"Oh, and I need a few people to help me out..."

Rayne explained what they would need to be wearing and what would need to be faked. She also had him explain to the other gaurds that it was all fake and they needn't attack the others.

"Well, thank you, Saki," Rayne said, bowing and dancing off to gather her things again.

"Okay, here's the plan," she said a few minutes later once she had gathered the needed people. "We go out there when the band is playing, storm the place, make it REALLY seem like a hold up. You guys watch the crowd, point fake guns at them. Take a few hostages! That would be good..."

"But what are you doing?" a man with thick muscles asked.

"Pfft," Rayne laughed. "Just leave that to me. Any other questions?"

"Not really," a woman with thick red curls said, shaking her head.

"Well, on me go!" Rayne declared, jumping up. "But, uh, wait for my signal. We need a good song to do with it."

They all took postions around the stage, but hidden behind it, out of view. Rayne was very pleased with herself. She had gotten them all in black jeans, and black long sleeved shirts. "Like ninjas!" she had declared happily as she put on a black half mask. She pulled her long black hair back and smiled to herself.

"Any minute now," she muttered, watching them. "But what song should I use?"

The guys transitioned into "Humanoid", and Rayne gave an eerie smile.

"Found it!" she smirked to herself.

She looked around and found her guys. She jerked her head and waved hand in the shape of a go. A few repelled onto the stage and pointed their fake guns to the audience. A few sprang out from behind speakers. And then Rayne strolled out victoriously from her hiding place.

"Alright," she smirked, looking out at the audience, which clearly assumed this was part of the show.

She walked over and wrapped an arm around Georg's neck, pulling him into a headlock. She pulled a lighter out of her back pocket and held it near Georg's head. Georg stared in terror, hoping she didn't light him up. He knew she was a little sadistic, but he didn't think she was fully INSANE.

"This is a hold up," she explained. "Cooperate, and his hair doens't pay the ULTIMATE price. Get what I mean?"

A gasp rose from the crowd. But they still thought it was part of the show.

"Saki!" Tom shouted. "Don't just stand...SAKI!"

As part of the act, three of Rayne's minions had grabbed Saki from behind, holding him still.

"Shit," Tom and Bill said together.

Gustav, meanwhile, had tiptoed around his drum set and ran backstage to hide. He was thinking that he "won" over Rayne.

"Well, anyway, I would prefer most of your valuables, but the sadistic joy I'm getting from this is PERFECT!" Rayne said, laughing. She put out the lighter and shoved it in her back pocket. She released Georg.

Her other ninja-minions put down their fake guns,a nd they also released Saki.

"Okay, good practice everyone!" Rayne said. "We should have this perfect for our bank robbery!"

"WHAT!" Georg, Tom and Bill shouted.

"TOM'S LEGS ARE SHAVED!" Rayne shouted, ignoring the boys.

"Tom, you shave your legs?" Gustav asked, poking his head back out.

And...HOW WAS THAT? Let's see, credits go to Alice1986NL at . She came up with shaving Tom's legs. And putting him on the back of the door was from . The "hold up" thing was from Alice as well and she is quite good. Or whoever came up with them is.

Until next time!  
-xXRayneXx 


	6. Chapter 6

Because of lack of inspiration, this story may or may not be continued. It could take me quite a while to attempt to write another chapter, mostely because I am not feeling funny. I've been having issues keeping up with my others, but I am trying. I'm very sorry, and maybe, in a little while, I can have inspiration again, and this will be updated.

I'm sorry,

-xXRayneXx 


End file.
